They're engame, like us
by CaptainMistakes
Summary: They both had bad experience in love. They both had their heart broken. They both were scared. But now, here they are. In Lima or in New York, both Sam and Rachel fall in love over and over again. They're endgame after all... (rated T, but it can changed)
1. Intro

**_A/N :_ Hey guys! I decided to started this series of little stories about one of my favorite couple of all time : Samchel. These won't be one shots, but a series of moments that take place after the evenements of season six between them. That's kind of lightly AU. In my world, Samchel is engame! Haters gonna hate! Even if it's not in the classic fanfic kind of writing, all the moments will follow like in a story. I hope you'll understand what I mean here.. By the way. Again, sorry if my English isn't perfect I always do my best (my first language is french). If you have any suggestion, feel free to propose! I'll try my best to do it! If you like it feel free to fav, follow and give me reviews! Love you all! xx**


	2. You Are in Love

**You Are in Love**

Rachel had, like always, spend the day in the choir room searching in the partitions. She was the only one of the New Direction's coach who was there. Kurt was still on his honeymoon with Blaine and Will wasn't able to come to the glee club session due to a day planned alone with Emma.

McKinley had a Valentine's Day dance that night. Since the Glee Club has won the invitational, they were the band for tonight. Rachel had prepare approximately ten songs for the New Direction. She had spend so many nights to make sure everything was going to be perfect and she was about to go crazy. Two weeks later, she was going to go back to New York for this new Broadway show and she wanted to show everyone that the glee club wasn't over even with her there.

«Hey Rach. What are you doing here alone?» She hasn't heard Sam coming and jumped at the sound of his voice. «Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.» He entered in the class and sit next to her on the piano's bench. «So, what's going on babe? I almost didn't see you this week.»

«I prepare the partitions for tonight's dance. I spend the whole week making this song list perfect, so in that way we don't disappointed Sue. I feel like something is going to screw up.» She sigh loudly and start massaging her temple.

«Hey... Everything is going to be perfect, okay?» Sam put an arm around Rachel's waist and pull her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head knowing how much it had the power to comfort her. Since they both start dating, Sam has been the perfect boyfriend. He was sweet, kind, caring, supportive, protective and loving. «I know this because you work so hard on this there is no way it won't be perfect. You can do everything Rachel.»

«Thanks Sam. You're the best to make me feel better.» She said et laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

«There another thing bothering you. What's on your mind?» Just by looking at her and the way she acted he could tell that something was wrong.

«I... it's nothing, don't worry.»

«Hey, look at me.» He sat himself so they were both facing each other now. «I know you better than that Rachel. It's not nothing.»

«I don't know...» She thought for a moment. She didn't even know what exactly was bothering her that much. That's when she raised her eyes to look at her boyfriend that it hit her. That wasn't just about this stupid dance, that was about her leaving for New York. «I'm scared.» She simply said with all her honesty.

«For tonight? Look, it's just a little school dance and I will be with you. Come on, everything will be perfect. You planned some Beyonce, Taylor Swift and a lot of classics. It will be perfect. And if anything go wrong, I will...»

«No,» she cut him off. «It's not about tonight, it's about me going back to New York in two weeks while you will stay here.» She felt the tears gathering in her eyes. _Do not cry now Rachel Berry, not in front of him_, she told herself. She took a deep breath and continued. «Sam, I know it's kind of stupid, but sometimes I miss you when you're just some classes away from me. I don't know how I will even survive with you here and me in New York.»

«Is this like a break-up or something?»

«No!» Rachel almost yelled. «Not at all,» she said more calmly. «Like I already told you, I feel safe with you, really safe. You're always there for me. You're the cutest boyfriend in the world. I like you since a pretty long time, but I didn't realize I was falling that hard for you. I am in love with you Sam Evans. And right now I just realize how much it scares me that I was leaving for New York. I won't ask you to come with me, I know I can't do that. You love your job and I do know that too. But, I'm scared it won't work and I'll have my heart broken again.»

«Rachel, I love you too. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make this relationship work. Know that I'm scared too. Look, if it's too hard, I can still find a job as coach in New York so we can be together.» He said, looking at her straight in her chocolate-brown eyes and wiping off the tears on her cheeks.

«But, you love it here and you hate New York! I don't want you with me if you're not happy.»

«How could I hate New York when my girl is a real New-Yorker in her heart?» Sam said this with a smile so bright it make her smiled too. «I will be happy wherever I am as long as I'm with you.» With this, he ended the conversation by kissing her. The simple little kiss changed into a long make out session. Sam pulled Rachel on his lap, while kissing her on every inch of her skin he could meet. «Did you ever did it on a piano?» He asked between two kisses.

«Sam!» she exclaimed with a chuckle. Just imagining them both making love on the piano make her blush deep red. If it wasn't so risky, she wouldn't have say no to him right here, right now.

«Just asking,» he said innocently with a little laugh. «Happy Valentine's Day, my love.»

* * *

_**A/N :**_ **So, I really hope you liked this little fluffy chapter. I write it after watching Transitioning angain and while I was listenning to Taylor Swift's 1989 album (especially You Are in Love, where the chapter title come from) Anyway, tell me if you liked it! Hope I'll see you soon!**


	3. Pictures on the Wall

_**A/N**_**: Okay, just to warn you; this chapter is awfully boring and shitty as hell. (well, in my opinion) I had better ideas at start but it came out all wrong, I got a huge writer block and inspiration just wouldn't come to me. Plus, I still can't believe that Rachel end up with Jessie! What the hell seriously? What about Sam? **

**By the way, there it is. Hope you'll like it anyway.**

* * *

**Pictures on the Wall**

Rachel was walking in the train station with her pink suitcase behind her. She was back in New York! It was a new start for her. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, who were all back in New York since last week, were waiting for her in her apartment. Since Kurt and Blaine were living in their old loft, she got to take another one by herself. Thankfully, she had saved all the money from _Funny Girl_ and the one and only episode of her show. She somehow felt one day she'll need it. Kurt and Santana had themselves choose (and decorate) her apartment. From the picture she saw, it was a beautiful place.

Rachel hop in a taxi and give the driver her new address. She dialed Kurt's number as the taxi make his way through the crowded streets.

«Hey Rachel!» Kurt answered after the second ring.

«Hey, I'm on my way. Are you all there?»

«Yeah, well Blaine is down the street to bring us pizza —don't worry we take a vegan one.»

«Aw, you're the best! I should be there in less than thirty minutes.»

«Okay, see you there. Love you.»

«Love you too.» At this word, she hang up. She look through the window to watch the city passed by as the taxi was on his way to her new home. She didn't realize until now, but she was missing the city like hell in Lima.

XxX

In Lima, Sam was worried sick. Even though Rachel had promised her to call as soon as she would arrived in her apartment, he had no news from her and was starting going crazy. He was in the middle of a football practice, but his mind were focus on his girl. Fortunately, Coach Beiste was fully there, because Sam wasn't from any help today. He totally understand though. The poor guy had to leave his girlfriend for God knows how long this morning and had practically no news since then.

Then, Sam's phone buzzed in his hand. Finally he got some news. He read the message he just got from Rachel. "Hey babe. I just got to NY. On my way to my apartment. I'll call you there. ILY xx." A big idiot smile came up to his lips.

«Hey Coach. Does it bother if I go now? Rachel is about to call and..."

«Just go. I think I can do it without you,» he said with a wink. Beiste almost wanted to complete with a "like I do since the start of this practice" but he just refrain it. As soon as he said it, Sam was gone.

XxX

Back in New York, Rachel was in front of her apartment's door. «I'm home,» she whispered before entering. All of her friends jump from the couch they were sitting on to welcome her. «Oh my God! Kurt, Santana this apartment is amazing!» She hugged each of her friends. Kurt make her do a quick tour of the apartment before returning in the living room. «I got to call Sam.»

«Seriously? You just came in,» Santana exclaim. «You didn't even eat anything yet.»

«I need to. And I promise him I would call as soon as I arrived. It won't be long.» Rachel didn't give anyone the time to say anything and walk away from them a little to call her boyfriend. She dial his number and wait for him to answer.

«Hello beautiful,» Sam answered. «So, how does it feel to be back in New York?»

«It's wonderful. I feel home again, I guess. It's weird, but I also miss Lima a little bit.» As she said this, he could feel sadness in her voice. _I miss you_, she wanted to say, but she know it was kind of stupid. «So, do you want me to describe the apartment as I make a tour?»

«Yeah, sure!»

«Okay. So, when you come in, there's the living room. The walls are dark gray and the couch is red. It's like a huge couch in L. I seriously love it. There's even a piano!» Sam smiled hearing how she was enthusiasm. «Typically, the kitchen is connect with the living room. In the middle, there's the table. That on is so huge we could probably fit all the gang at it.» She let out a little chuckle. «Then, there's a corridor that leads to the bathroom and the visitor bedroom. This bedroom is pretty cool. All in black and a greenish blue.» She go on with the description of the bathroom, the closets in the corridor and then she finally arrived in front of the master bedroom. It was a big room with beige walls. The bed cover was turquoise. It was simple, yet beautiful. It was perfect. She described all of it with her voice full of happiness.

«I can't wait to see your apartment. It sounds like a beautiful place.»

«Well, I do hope you will see it soon...» She almost said it as a whisper.

«As soon as possible, I promise Rach.» The conversation was taking a side way too sad for Rachel. She didn't want to think about him being so far away from her. She didn't want to be sad on her first day in her own apartment.

« I got to go, okay? They're all waiting for me to eat. I'll call you tomorrow?»

«Tomorrow it is. Have a good evening, babe.»

«You too. Bye.»

«Bye.»

After they hung up, Rachel stared at her phone for a moment. This relation was going to be difficult. She put her phone back in her pocket looking at the wall in front of her. An idea just came in her mind...

XxX

As soon as her friends had quit her apartment, Rachel brought her bags in her bedroom. She took the little box with all her pictures from the last years. She took the pictures one by one and hung it on the wall. This room was now even more feeling like home for her.


End file.
